<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates by yourlocalwordsdealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803978">Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/yourlocalwordsdealer'>yourlocalwordsdealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Taako [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kravitz understands Taako, M/M, Magnus Burnsides (referenced), Moving In Together, OP is autistic, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Taako has autism but its not obvious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/yourlocalwordsdealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako and Kravitz spend their first morning together as roommates. Shameless fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Taako [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taako woke up in his bed, arms wrapped around Kravitz's sleeping body, his long blonde hair sprawled over his pillow and caught in his mouth.</p><p>Light shone through the crack in the curtains and spilled over their faces which made Kravitz's dark skin take on a beautiful golden tone. Absentmindedly, Taako ran a hand over his boyfriend's chest and hummed a little.</p><p>He recalled the day before, when he'd had Krav over for dinner, nothing too extravagant, just soup and Taako's signature herb bread. He'd asked Kravitz to live with him, and the reaper had happily agreed, taking the small key that his boyfriend offered him.</p><p>A smile spread across Taako's face when he remembered how excited they'd both had been, heightened perhaps by the bottles of wine they'd shared over the night.</p><p>Kravitz stirred beneath him, opening his eyes to look up at Taako who was calmly threading his fingers through Kravitz's long braids. He leaned forward and into a kiss, light and loving.</p><p>They lay there for a while, soaking up each other's comforting presence. Neither men had work that day, which is admittedly why Taako chose yesterday to ask Kravitz to stay. They had the whole day to themselves.</p><p>After a few minutes Taako rolled over onto his back and glanced at the clock on his bedside table.</p><p>"I'm going to make us some breakfast babe. What do you fancy?"</p><p>"Whatever you make is heavenly Taako, but I do like the sound of waffles."</p><p>Kravitz had learned after a while that simply saying "whatever" was unhelpful to Taako, who needed slightly more input. </p><p>Taako practically glowed from the compliment.</p><p>"Waffles it is then." He said and reluctantly rolled out of bed, grabbing a shirt and shorts from his floor and pulling them on. He didn't bother to cast glamour, he was with Kravitz and things like that didn't matter as much as they used to.</p><p>The apartment was soon filled with the sweet smell of waffle mix as Taako made him self busy in the kitchen. Kravitz soon joined him, becoming more of a hindrance than a help with his constant hugs and kisses.</p><p>Taako didn't mind though; in his opinion that was something that not enough sous chefs provide.</p><p>When they were both more waffle than person they collapsed on the couch to watch fantasy TV, Kravitz half focused on the screen and half on the show and Taako aimlessly shuffling a wooden stim toy that Magnus had made him.</p><p>They were satisfied and relaxed, just two saps enjoying the company. It was a routine that Taako could definitely get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>